Statuettes
] Statuettes are small figurines of the six main cast members of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic- Twilight Sparkle, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, and Applejack- with an inscription at the bottom. Possessing one of these statues grants a small increase to an attribute of the holder and possessing a complete set gives an additional small boost to luck. There were a total of 42 statues made: seven of each character grouped in sets of six. These statuettes are still in perfect condition despite having gone through centuries of time and the war. This is because each statue is in fact a soul jar that hold an imprint of the soul of the pony it is based on. A set of all six ponies was given to each of the Mane Six and Princess Luna. By the time of the story, Spike is in the possession of a complete set. Creation Using the Black Book's spell for creating a Soul Jar as a reference, and with the help of Snips and Snails, Rarity had her soul divided into 43 pieces: one for each of the six statuettes in the seven sets and one (supposedly) for herself. She then created a special floor covering that took an imprint of the soul of whoever walked over it so she could capture the essence of her five friends. Using the principle of "hanging" spells onto Soul Jars, she then imbued each statuette with the imprint of the pony it represented. The process of separating the soul into the requisite number of pieces was described by Snips as "redefining torture." Complete Sets Three of the seven sets of Statuettes have been recovered. One set each is owned by Spike, Littlepip, and Velvet Remedy. While granting an extra point of the Luck attribute, complete sets are also capable of limited telepathic interaction with their owners. Using the soul-image taken from each of the Mane Six, this gives each statuette a lasting and living entity. The soul-images of each pony is persistent, capable of combined memory and thought across each of their seven figurines. While interacting with their owner, the soul-images are able to address memories and mental projections of the mind they are communicating with. Whether figurines are capable of this when not in a complete set is unknown. This phenomenon is observed in Chapter 38 while Littlepip is unconscious, following the escape from Canterlot. Locations and Effects Each statue only gives one buff. Owning duplicate statues does nothing but take up space. Notes & Trivia *The statuettes are officially called "Limited Edition Ponies of Harmony". *Spike has an entire collection *Littlepip has gathered one of each *Velvet Remedy was in possession of Princess Luna's set, which she passed onto Fluttershy to aid her in recovering from the trauma of her imprisonment. *The statuette of Applejack that belonged to SteelHooves now rests with his grave marker *A statuette of Twilight Sparkle is kept by Star Sparkle. This leaves 22 statuettes unaccounted for. Non Canon Statuettes Project Horizons(Now Canon) * Blackjack has gathered a complete set. She is now in possession of all six statuettes. *A fake Twilight Sparkle statuette was discovered in Hippocratic research by Blackjack. The Flim Flam brothers were planning to produce and sell them. *Another Fake Twilight Sparkle statuette was found in the Hightower Prison. Falling Shadows * Shadow Star has collected two statuettes so far. * She received the Rarity statuette from a filly in Little Hoof as a gift. * She found the Fluttershy statuette in Detective Lonely Heart's office on top of a stack of case files being used as a paper-weight. Rangers of Wintertrot *Inkwell owns a Nightmare Moon statuette that he found on the body of a Super Stallion. New Beginnings *Aurora Borealis has a Rainbow Dash, given to her in gratitude for saving Violet Strings grand daughter, Earth Bound. Rolling Bones *A Rainbow Dash Statuette is owned by the story's protagonist, Lucky. Fallout Equestria Raiders *A Fluttershy Statuette is owned by the protagonist,Who is a raider, the very same statuette influenced him to turn to the good side. Wild Wasteland * Click Click has acquired an Applejack Statuette. Occupational Hazards *Twintails is in possession of an Applejack statuette, passed on from his biological mother. *Minty Candy owns a Fluttershy statuette, having picked it up from Nikolai's station. Fallout Equestria CMC - Frontier http://www.fallout-equestria.com/story/372 * Duststorm has one of fluttershy on him possession after help a comunity of turtles. Fallout: Equestria - Ballad of a Crystal Pony *Clash Coat finds a Draconequus statuette in Knick-Knack's parent's former caravan cart. **The inscription says “Sense, what fun is there in making sense?” implying it may be a statuette of Discord. **The magical aura of the statuette made Clash feel sick to her stomach. Silence *So far, Zero had collected his first statuette of Pinkie Pie, located at the exit door from a secret facility in Mount Gallopmore. As a result, his eyesight has greatly improved and his senses were sharpened. His body also lets out random spasms whenever danger is present, particularly from below the ground or from distances. In addition, he was able to engage a mental conversation with Pinkie Pie herself. **He now owns a second statuette of Applejack, found in an abandoned bedroom in Chapter 15, which solely grants him increased strength and DT. Wasteland Jewel * So far Ruby Starlight has found two Statuettes during her time in the Wasteland. ** A Statuette of Fluttershy was given to her by The Doctor during a lull in the battle of the Northern Fields. ** A Statuette of Rainbow Dash was given to her by the Dashite Captain of the Typhon. Icarus * Cumulonimbus found a Pinkie Pie statuette among the assorted junk gathered in the Stable 54 Overmare's Office. It is unclear if it was natively in the stable or brought there from the wreckage of Black Pepper by Steerinko. It's increase to perception allowed Cumulo to fight through the numbing signal and think clearly. It also sensed Steerinko's return before anypony knew he was back. Relations to Fallout *The Statuettes in Fallout:Equestria resemble the Vault Boy Bobbleheads in Fallout 3 exclusively and share similar effects. Category:Items Category:Soul Jars Category:Magical Items